S.H.R.I.N.E
S.H.R.I.N.E is a video game I've been thinking up ideas for awhile. It's set up in a generic RPG-style world. S.H.R.I.N.E Plot & Setting Characters Main Characters: Kasai - Main Char and Leader of the Revolution Alder Dash Gladilin Angelis Blatt Bruder - Kasai's Brother S.H.R.I.N.E: Oswin - High Priest Balmont - Ultimate High Summoner and leader of the High Guardian 5 (HG #1) Tier - Second High Summoner and Second in command of the High Guardian 5 (HG #2) Adahn - High Guardian #3 Flamme - High Guardian #4 Marlin - High Guardian #5 Adius - Former High Priest Villains: Skybosh - Main Villain and Demonis warlord Demonis - Ultimate Demon, feared by S.H.R.I.N.E Damon - Demonis Righthand Man and Demonis soldier #1 Blut - Demonis Soldier #2 Dunkelheit - Demonis Soldier #3 Tod - Demonis Soldier #4 Niederlage - Demonis Soldier #5 Teufel - Demonis Soldier #6 Tier - Revived and turned into a demon by Demonis to become the Demonis Soldier #7 Other: Kaufman - Merchant that resupplies Kasai and the gang. Roze - Kasai's Mother (Deceased) Fluxo - Kasai's Father (Deceased) Gerald - Angelis' Father (Deceased) Captain Brooks - Captain that takes Kasai to Costa De Sable. Is also the son of the old man in Marin. King Doden Marteau - King of the Marteau kingdom Places In order of storyline appearance: S.H.R.I.N.E Church (Sanctuary) Zuerst (Town #1, the town that the sanctuary is in) Nero (Town #2, a town for gathering supplies, a central hub for any items and armor) Blutregen Mine (Dungeon #1) Leeren (Town #3, just a small village) Grune Field (General Place, Path to the next Town) Moadig (Town #4, a town for miners and spelunkers) Dunkeldrie Cave (Dungeon #2) Zuerst Air Duct (Dungeon #3) Martello Bridge (General Place, a bridge bridging the Marteau continent with the S.H.R.I.N.E Continent together) Apostat Camp (Town #5 a rebel base camp) Marteau Castle (Castle; a dark-colored gloomy castle) Hakengriffe Cliff (General Area) Caira (Town #6 a town in the snow.) Schuld (Town #7, a town for gathering information) Marin (Town #8, the Marteau hub for ships, with plenty of docks and piers.) Serpente Jungle (Dungeon #4) Praia Strand (Town #9, The S.H.R.I.N.E hub for ships, a beachset area that attracts a lot of sailors and adventurers.) Costa de Sable (Town #10, a beautiful paradise beachset town. You can also play mini-games here later on.) Dolor (Town #11, a town north of Costa De Sable.) Ruins of Todkrieg (Dungeon #5) Bronze Circle (General Area, an area in which to teleport to multiple areas around the world, including the Overtref later on.) Allein (Town #12, a huge town, the central hub of the eastern continent, plenty of places to get information, gamble, and buy items. A lot of minigames here.) Thief's Hideout (Dungeon #6) -More to Come- Other: Marteau Castle Basement (Optional Dungeon #1) (Opens up after Gerald is killed) Ruins of Nachkrieg (Optional Dungeon #2) (Opens up after beating Adahn, entrance to the dungeon is halfway through the Ruins of Todkrieg, being that the dungeon is buried.) Archiogamy Archiogamy is the spells of magic that are in the world of S.H.R.I.N.E, taught by regulation to all of those that are members within the S.H.R.I.N.E organization. List of Spells: Basic: Fire (A fireball quickly bursts from the ground) 2AP Ice (Icicles bursts from the ground) 2AP Wind (A harsh gust of wind blows across the battlefield) 2AP Water (Water gushes from the ground) 2AP Earth (Earth shakes around a bit) 2AP Lightning (A small strike of lightning hits a single enemy) 2AP Poison (Poison* rains over an enemy) 4AP Cure (Heals a small amount HP) 4AP Level 2 spells: Burning Fire (Flame rises from the ground more harsher than Fire) 10AP Freeze (The enemy is frozen* in ice, doing damage over time) 10AP Aero (A gust of wind blows an enemy away) 8AP Wave (A wave of water splashes over the enemies) 8AP Gravel (The ground beneath the enemy begins to shake) 10AP Thunderbolts (Thunderbolts spread and hit all enemies) 10AP HP Drain (HP is drained from the enemy and given to the caster) 12AP Mana Drain (AP is drained from the enemy and given to the caster) 12AP Healer (Heals a moderate amount of HP, cures some status effects and a small amount of AP except for the user) 15AP Level 3 Spells: Raging Flame (Flames burst forth from the ground harming all enemies) 25AP Freezer (Freezes* all enemies for a short time) 25AP Tornado (A tornado rushes through the enemy) 25AP Tsunami (A wave of water engulfs all enemies) 25AP Boulder (A giant boulder falls on an enemy) 20AP Shockwave (A Wave of lightning spreads through the ground and hits all enemies, possibly paralyzing* them) 30AP Mimic (Copies the last Archiogamy move used, rather by team or enemy) 15AP Revive (Revives KO) 15AP Level 4 Spells: Hellfire (Flames from hell spew forth) 40AP Veins of Ice (Veins of Ice flow through the earth) 40AP Hurricane (Like Tornado but harms all enemies) 40AP Flood (Harsher Water engulfs the enemies) 40AP Earthquake (The earth splits open underneath all enemies) 40AP Storm (A dark cloud of lightning, rain and wind spread over the battlefield hitting enemies) 40AP Revenancy (Turns an enemy into an undead) 35AP Regenerate (Heals a moderate amount of HP for all party members, cures some status effects and a moderate amount of AP except for the user) 30AP Level 5 Spells: Hellflame (Flames engulf all enemies in a massive fire) 50AP Crystalis (All enemies are attacked by ice and frozen) 50AP Typhoon (Harsher winds engulf all enemies, harsh enough to rip them into shreds) 50AP Drown (Water collapses on all enemies) 50AP Earth Rupture (A harsher earthquake) 50AP Asunder (The earth shakes with lightning bursting from the skies and hits the enemies) 50AP Explode (A giant bomb explosion among the enemies) 65AP Revival Spring (Revives fallen party members, Heals a moderate amount of HP for all members) 60AP High Spells: Hellmageddon (Fire engulfs all enemies and damages them massively) 75AP Crystal Age (Freezes all enemies for an even longer time) 75AP Disasterous Wind (Gigantic gust of wind which destroys enemies) 75AP Tears of the Earth (Poisonous water falls from the sky, at a very quick rate, and eventually engulfs the enemies) 75AP Terraform (The earth completely transforms beneath all enemies) 80AP Apocalypse (Dark clouds fill the battlefield, as plenty of lightning strikes down all enemies, freezing* poisonous* rain falls from the skies as the ground shakes apart, and fire spews up from it hitting all enemies along with very harsh winds) 100AP Ray of Light (A Ray of Light from the heavens shines down to damage opponents and inflicts more damage for Dark enemies) 80AP Shadows of Darkness (The Enemies are engulfed in darkness, causing damage as well as lowering their accuracy, and causes even more damage for light enemies) 80AP Mana Wind (A gust of wind that heals 75% of all members HP, revives fallen members, status recovery and 75% of AP except for the user) 100AP Other than those, there are also techniques in which you can combine sword techniques and Archiogamy, such an example of this is Flamme who incorporated the Fire spells into his weapon. Sword Techniques: Blade of Ice (A Blade frozen in ice) 25AP Flaming Blade (Blade is engulfed in flames) 25AP Gale Force (The Blade strikes so hard that the wind from it even rips the enemy to shreds) 25AP Stone Blade (The Blade turns into a blade made of stone, with really rough yet sharp edges) 25AP Crying Blade (The Blade releases a stream of water whenever it strikes) 25AP Poisonus Bladicus (The tip of the blade is covered in poison) 30AP Soul Drain (The Blade drains HP and AP from the enemy, giving them to the user) 30AP Electric Slash (The Blade fills with electric energy to releash an electryfing slash.) 30AP Undead Steel (The Blade turns into a skeleton blade, striking the opponent undead) 35AP Explosive Blade (The Blade leaves a big explosion after it strikes) 50AP Holy Slash (The Blade covered in a ray of light from the heavens damages enemies, espcially dark) 50AP Demons Blade (The Blade becomes covered in darkness and strikes even more damage to light creatures) 50AP Curing Blade (Fully HP&AP heal for one member) 45AP High Spell: Full Elemental Slash (A combination of Fire, Wind, Ice, Earth, Poison, Lightning, Dark & Light mix into a sword for an ultimate slash.) 80AP Character's specialties: Good chars: Kasai - Can learn all Spells and Sword Techniques Alder - Can learn all spells except High Level Dash - Can Learn all spells except High Level Gladilin - Can Learn All Spells except High Level and Sword Techniques Angelis - Can Learn All Spells except Sword Techniques Blatt - Can Learn Ice, Fire, Wind & Stone & Lightning spells, except no high level Bruder - Can Learn all Spells and Sword Techniques S.H.R.I.N.E: Oswin - Mostly uses Ray of Light and healing spells Balmont - Uses all Level 5 and High Level spells, and sword techniques Tier - Uses Fire & Ice & Wind & Stone & Lightning spells until turned into a demon then none Adahn - All Spells up to Level 3, and only some sword techniques Flamme - All Fire Spells and only sword technique is Flaming Blade Marlin - All Level 1 Spells Adius - All Spells and Techniques Evil: Skybosh - All Spells and Techniques Demonis - All Spells and Techniques except Ray of Light and Holy Blade Damon - All Spells and Techniques Blut - All spells up to Level 5 Dunkelheit - All Spells up to Level 4 Tod - All Spells up to Level 3 Niederlage - All Spells up to Level 2, mostly uses Sword Techniques Teufel - All Level 1 Spells and basic sword techniques SUMMONING: There are also spirits in which can be summoned into the battlefield, like Demonis himself is an evil one. Summon Spirits: Amun (Angelis) (Amun appears and runs straight through an enemy damaging them.) 45AP Aeschylus (Kasai) (Aeschylus comes down and heals some of the parties HP.) 50AP Crius (Oswin) (Crius comes up and heals Oswin for a bit of HP.) Cronos (Balmont) (Cronos comes down with a huge sword, slashing through all of the enemies.) Daidalos (Oswin) (Daidalos appears and slashes the enemy.) Daivari (Bruder) (Daivari comes down and spreads golden dust around the battlefield, blinding the enemies lowering their accuracy and causes damage.) 60AP Demonis (Skybosh) Diakronus (Kasai) (Diakronus comes down and slashes through all of the enemies, has a chance of poisoning them.) 50AP Grande (Adius) (Grande appears and slashes an enemy with a scythe, possible chance of instant-death.) Hyperion (Bruder) (Hyperion comes down and buffs the parties defense and attack for several turns.) 45AP Indra (Angelis) (Indra appears and heals some HP for the party.) 35AP Karnak (Angelis) (Karnak appears and creates an explosion around the enemies causing fire damage.) 50AP Khufu (Kasai) (Khufu appears and and lightning shakes through the enemies, damaging them and most-likely causing some paralysis.) 60AP Mera (Tier) (Flame appears through the battlefield, Mera then comes up through the ground and spreads it all through the enemies, covering the battlefield in a ring of fire, then explodes.) Nyx (Bruder) (Nyx comes barreling from the sky towards the enemy, plummeting to the ground causing huge earth tremors damaging the enemies.) 75AP Oculus (Angelis) (Oculus appears and sends a beam of light through the enemy, causing light damage.) 60AP Omnia (Angelis) (Omnia appears waving his wand around, he then sentences the enemies to death. Causes either damage or if you're lucky, instant death.) 90AP Patroclus (Oswin) (Patroclus buffs up Oswin's attack and defense for a few turns.) Rhea (Kasai) (Rhea recovers a bit of TP to all the party members, then slashes through one enemy for damage.) 75AP Susa (Angelis) (Susa appears and revitalizes everyone with some HP healing, reviving and status ailment healing.) 70AP Tao (Kasai) (Tao appears and light bursts across the whole battlefield, causing light damage to all enemies.) 85AP Tartarus (Kasai) (Tartarus appears and freezes all enemies in their tracks for a couple of turns.) 40AP Vaak (Bruder) (Vaak appears in the sky and sends a lance down, piercing one enemy.) 50AP People that can Summon: Kasai (6) (Tartarus, Diakronus, Khufu, Aeschylus, Rhea, Tao) Angelis (6) (Indra, Amun, Karnak, Oculus, Susa, Omnia) Bruder (4) (Hyperion, Vaak, Daivari, Nyx) Skybosh (1) (Demonis) Oswin (3) (Crius, Daidalos, Patroclus) Balmont (1) (Cronos) Tier (1) (Mera) Adius (1) (Grande) Monsters Category:Games